


The Things We Cannot Control.....

by angededesespoir



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, Vague Masturbation, Wet Dream?, alcohol mention, kinda i guess, nausea mention, needle mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angededesespoir/pseuds/angededesespoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mizuki wakes from a dream featuring Ryuuhou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We Cannot Control.....

**Author's Note:**

> (This is also posted [here](http://angededesespoir.tumblr.com/post/149973502205/the-things-we-cannot-control).)
> 
> .....I just woke up from a sound sleep to write this.
> 
> Also, this is my second time trying to put anything nsfw in my work.....and I had to vague it. Again. B/c I'm not confident enough. And it also fits my style.

Sometimes he wakes up, a mix of blur and clarity, gripped with the nausea of arousal and guilt.  
He remembers the way **his** nimble fingers felt against his skin, the promises **he** made. _(If he had known, if he had only known…..would it have changed a thing?)_

In his dream, he could feel stab of needle, watched as the ink spread across skin in careful design. The pain- almost real - only made him harder. He moaned, hand moving of its own accord, and before he can stop it, unconscious decision to substitute **his** hand, **his** face into imagined scene, usually dominated by another. 

He shivers at the thought, but does not stop. 

He tries not to think of how Koujaku would look, react, if he knew. He tries not to think how this simple action is a betrayal. 

 

When Koujaku comes by later, Mizuki is all smiles and comfort, sliding a glass his way. He tries not to touch him, like he normally would. 

He has scrubbed and washed and yet the feel of come on his skin will not go away. When he glances up, in his alcohol-infused haze, for a heart-stopping moment, it is not Koujaku he sees. Briefly, he is transported back in time.  
Mizuki shakes it away. Smiles. 

_‘He doesn't need to know. He can't ever know.’_

In a locked drawer in his office there is a drawing of peonies that never leaves his mind. Even if he were to rid himself of the framed paper, it would haunt him still. 

After all, it lives and breathes on the flesh before him and in his dreams _(nightmares)_ at night.


End file.
